You Are My Music
by Stewycious
Summary: Music is life for Bella. She loves it with every way human possibles. She just can't be without it. And there is someone who makes music even more beautiful in Bella's sight. Edward.
1. Chapter 1: That angel named Edward

**Summary**

Music is life for Bella. She loves it with every way human possibilities. She just can't be without it. And there is someone who makes music even more beautiful in Bella's sight. Edward.

**_A/N: _**_All characters are belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the idea. This chapter has been edited, thanks to you, Jess!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : That angel named Edward<strong>

**Bella's POV**

It was the first day of high school. I wasn't going to say that I liked it. I didn't hate school either. School just forced me to leave my own passion that I wished I could do it all time. Music.

Music had power in me. My soul, my heart, even my whole body. Well I wasn't like Beethoven, I didn't know everything, I was just me. But I can say that my love for music had the same amount or even more than his.

I picked up my bag, not even looking to see what was in it anymore because I knew everything I needed was all there. I slowly ran downstairs and had a small piece of sandwich for breakfast.

"You're not going to bring that to school, right?" Dad gestured to the guitar that hung beautifully on my right shoulder.

"Oh come on Dad... it's not forbidden to bring this kind of things to school" I said annoyed with his early morning lectures.

"Leave her alone, Charlie. She has the right to do what she wants" my mom suddenly came with some juice and sat down beside me.

"You're right sweetheart. It's not forbidden. Go ahead. As long as you can manage your study time" she looked at me with a genuine smile. Oh thank God for giving me this wonderful mother...

"Don't worry about that mom. I'll try my best" I said with a smile, and gave my victory face to my dad. Dad rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, whatever"

xoxoxo

As I imagined, the first day wouldn't be so tiring. All I heard was "good morning", "how are you?", "what's your name?" and many other greetings that were always used in the first time meeting. I saw the subjects list that written on the paper I held. _English, French, Math, Biology, Art, P.E., and Geography._ I wonder how this year would be.

The only thing I loved about first day was that the teachers wouldn't be so rough on us. They only gave us some quick explanations and the rest of time would be the introduction. I wish school could be like this forever.

xoxoxo

Lunch time…

Well, it wasn't the real 'lunch' for me. I wasn't that hungry. I just needed some alone time with my guitar.

I quickly picked up my guitar that sat calmly on my locker. The school was being really nice to me that I got the biggest locker that I'd ever seen and it also allowed me to put my guitar in it. I wondered who had the idea of this locker thing.

I went outside the building and was wandering around to find the best place for my "lunch". Then, I found it at the corner of building. It was peaceful, and inviting.

I walked there with the biggest smile on my face. Lucky me that I found this great place on the first day! I sat down and closed my eyes, started to pull the strings one by one in melodic way. This is what I needed. Music.

I felt everything on me just like fireworks. Everything blew up with every tone that created by the strings. Energy, peace, life, happiness, I felt all of that at the same time. Maybe it was strange for some people, but let me say... music really had that effect on me!

And suddenly, there was something distracting me and forced me to wake up from my own kingdom of happiness. I heard something. Something magical that forced me to open my eyes and make all of my concentration go away... something really beautiful, and smooth…

A sound of the piano.

Was that possible that this school had a piano? I mean, well it is possible since this school really paid attention to its students' interests. But...where was this sound coming from? I started to feel like I was in heaven. Yes, this sound must be from heaven. And the creator of this sound must be an angel.

With my curiosity, I tried to find the source of it. And I believed that it came from that big window across from where I sat. So I slowly walked over there without any noise. I wouldn't want to make the angel go away with my silliness, would I? I was getting closer and the sound became clearer in my ears. My body was trembling with every tone. The more I got closer, the more I wished that I wouldn't wake up, if this was dream. Because I didn't want to lose such an incredible dream.

I could see the piano from where I stood. It was a big black, shiny grand piano. Of course it would be, this school really loved to be cleaned.

I couldn't see the angel yet. He was hidden behind the piano. But I can try to see him if I go two steps to the right. I was hesitated either to move or not. But my brain told me to move. It's only one change; I wouldn't be able to see the angel for the second time, would I? So I decided to move.

With another slow move, I could see his bronze, shining hair. It wasn't tidy but... it was gorgeous. With that kind of messy hair, I wondered if there was a girl who didn't want to run her fingers through it.

I trailed down to his forehead, down to his eyebrows. God, those thick eyebrows that hid his beautiful eyes... I couldn't see what colour his eyes were. He only focused on the piano.

Then I saw his nose. It was perfect, along with his strong jaw. My eyes kept trailed down and that was the moment when I saw his lips. I gulped nervously. He had those rose pink lips. Thin, smooth, and heart-breaking. I wondered what if they were as sweet as sugar. Or honey?

I shook my head and tried to make those imaginations go away. Then I looked back to him. Now I could see his whole face. The more I saw it, the more shining and gorgeous he got. He really looked like an angel.

Suddenly he stopped playing the piano and looked towards the door. Somebody was calling him earlier, but I didn't notice at all.

"Edward..."

I only could hear that first word. And now I knew, that angel's name was Edward…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__it's my first fic ever. I had this idea on my head from long time ago but I couldn't write it sooner. What do you think of this first chapter? Is there any possibility for this fic to be continued? Thought please… :)_

_**Thanks very much to my love and my beta, Jessenia. You are seriously wonderful, sweet!**_

_Love, S_


	2. Chapter 2: Art Class

_**A/N: **__I'm really sorry for keeping you wait for the update. I had many things to do this week and also next week, so I can't update faster. :( I hope I can update this story faster in the next chapter. Because I also don't like it to make you wait.. and for all the reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support. It means a lot to me. And it becomes my spirit to keep writing. So, don't stop reviewing! :) This chapter has been edited. Thanks soooo much for my lovely beta, Jessenia :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Art Class<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I felt like the ground beneath me; shake, when suddenly he glanced at me right after he answered someone that called him earlier. _Oh my God, he noticed me! He NOTICED me! And he noticed me staring at him! What should I do now?_

Instead of running, I stood there, with my eyes opened widely, staring at that gorgeous face. I didn't realize that my eyes started traveling along his gorgeous bronze silky hair, once again. And then travelled down to his thick black eyebrows. And his eyes, now I can see what color they were: the most beautiful green eyes that I'd ever seen in my whole life.

My body was trembling and my heart started beating so fast when I met his eyes. Those beautiful eyes… I could feel that I was lost. I was drowned inside those green eyes. I could feel my feet start to become like jelly. I couldn't stand on my feet properly. My heart beat was going faster and faster each time I saw his eyes. I could even hear jumping sound inside.

I continued traveling along his face, once again. His nose, his perfect jaw, and his pink rose lips… I saw them starting to move. Oh no! It started to make a smile! I could feel my heart jump even faster and made a very loud sound. People could probably hear it from a mile away. Wait, what? No… don't tell me that he can hear that sound as well!

My cheeks were burning red. Even if I couldn't see it, I could feel it. I felt them burning and it was embarrassing as hell. With a quick move, I turned around so that he couldn't see my burning cheeks. I was already embarrassed that I was caught staring at him. If he knew that his eyes made my heart jump and his smile made my cheeks burn, what would he think of me? I closed my eyes and tried to manage my breath. I took a very deep breath. I tried to manage my emotion but I couldn't. Damn, who is he to make this effect on me?

Oh, yes I forgot that he was an angel. A very beautiful angel. Of course he could do this to me, couldn't he? I managed to take a very deep breath once more, trying to make my nervousness fade. Finally I felt calmer. I opened my eyes and slowly made my way back to where I came from. I was hesitant to look back at him. I was afraid that he wouldn't be there anymore.

When I arrived at my previous spot, the bell rang. I sighed in relief. It was the first time I felt so relieved hearing the school's bell ring. Well, if you ask me why, the answer would be: the bell saved my life. Or, even better, it helped me escape from that angelic face that looked straight at me a few minutes ago. I needed to escape. Yes, I must escape from those glorious eyes.

xoxoxo

Art. Just one more subject and I could go home. The first day of school wasn't too tiring, but it wasn't too interesting either. Geography and History were boring as hell. I was trying to focus on those subjects more than 2 times but I ended up creating some cartoon pictures on my book. Those two subjects could probably be more interesting if the teachers could make us interested in it. But they failed.

I closed my book and sighed an exhausted way. I slowly walked out the class and made my way to the last class today. It was located on the second floor, third room from the right side. I walked very slowly, I didn't have energy anymore. All I wanted was to lay on my bed, listening to the songs played on my iPod.

I stood up in front of the door that had "Art" written on it. The door was opened. It means the teacher hasn't come yet. I walked inside and found out that the class was full and so crowded. How could it be possible? I mean, do the students really love this subject? Well, as for me, art was better than history.

I looked through the entire class, trying to find an empty seat. It was very difficult to find one, since everyone was hanging around, not sitting in their proper seats. With the big effort, I finally found an empty seat at the back. I ran there quickly, not wanting anyone else to steal that place from me. I sighed when I reached there and sat calmly, waiting the teacher to come.

A couple of minutes later, someone was entering the class with a huge smile on his face. The next second I knew he was the art teacher. First impression: he's young, he's energetic, he's kind-hearted, and he's sort of handsome. I smiled at that thought in my head. This subject would be very interesting I guess. And note to myself: study hard for art!

The teacher's name was Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. He never forgot to smile even for a second. His explanations were so clear. I could understand every little word he said. Later, he wanted us to write on a piece of paper, describing our dream in a short sentence. I opened my book and got a piece of paper from it. I started to think about my dream. I kept thinking while playing with my pen, when suddenly I noticed a very familiar face not too far from where I sat

My eyes widen when I realized who the person I recognize was. He sat on my right with a girl blocking us. I noticed he was staring at me and started to smile. I completely forgot to breathe.

_That angel is in my class. And he's studying with us._

_God, please don't let me overreact of this sudden situation. I never ever prepared for this._

My heart started beating faster now. I wasn't aware that my mouth opened widely along with my eyes. And I wasn't aware that I kept staring at him. Amazed, nervous, curious. All became one. I didn't notice the people around me until a soft voice from Mr. Whitlock woke me up from my unconsciousness.

I looked at the teacher that stood up in front of me. I managed to clear my throat to decrease my nervous feeling.

"Um, yes, Mr. Whitlock?" I said.

"Have you done your task?" He asked with smile.

"Um, not yet. It… it hasn't been finished, yet." I said and looked down at my paper. My cheeks started to burn. There's nothing on my paper. I haven't written anything. I was just thinking few moments ago when that angel distract me. Crap!

Mr. Whitlock smiled knowingly, and said he will give me three minutes more to write down my task. I just nodded and continue thinking about my dream.

xoxoxo

After thinking so hard, I finally managed to write something. Well, I could've written anything though, since it doesn't matter to me. Mr. Whitlock just told us to write anything. He then continued explaining the lesson but he made it way too interesting for me to call it a lesson. He teaches a very different way. Oh, how I wished all the teachers could be that creative.

All the time I wished I could stare to my right. I wished that I could see Edward. But I had no courage to do it. I was just listening to Mr. Whitlock and writing the important things on my paper, nodding if I understood something and smiled when Mr. Whitlock smiled. I was just… too weak to look to my right. I couldn't do that. I could never have done that, during that time.

The bell rang for the last time. And it was my sign to run out of this class. I wanted to get home real quick. I made my way to the locker where I put all my things. I put my books in it and took my bag and my guitar. I glanced up to the mirror that lied inside the locker. Ugh, my poor face! I wonder how I would be in a year. Maybe like a zombie.

I closed the door and locked the locker with a random number that became my password. After feeling that everything's safe, I sighed and turned around. But what happened next was a very unbelievable situation. I couldn't think about anything. I couldn't breathe. I forgot how to breathe. There stood Edward in front of me, towering me, making it difficult to look at his face. All I could do was stand there, looking up at his eyes, memorizing all of the beautiful curves on his face that just inches away from mine. He smiled softly and that made me feel dizzy. I guess my feet will be like jelly soon.

"I see you play guitar?" He asked me, still keeping that smile. His soft voice only made me even weaker.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_So finally they talked! Oh, I meant, it's just Edward who was talking to her but you know what I meant, right? It's gonna be the beginning :) what do you think will be happen next? And what do you think of this chapter? Thoughts, comments, and critics are my heaven! :)_

_Lots of love,_  
><em>S<em>


	3. Chapter 3: It starts with the music

_**A/N: **__yes… it's the third chapter. Is it too fast? I hope not, because I felt the urge to upload it right now, so… it's my and your lucky day I guess :)  
>I DON'T OWN anything. Stephenie Meyer owns the most amazing story on earth. All the characters belong to her. But I hope I could claim that this story is mine, couldn't I? :)<br>This chapter has been edited by the lovely Jessenia. Thanks a bunch, sweetie!  
><em>_Happy reading! Read, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: It starts with the music<strong>

**Bella's POV**

_I must be dreaming. It wasn't real. It couldn't be happening._

I needed some air to breath. But I couldn't find it here. Instead of breathing, I gulped trying to heal my dry throat.

"Yes… I play… guitar" I cleared my throat, trying to make my voice better, it didn't work, though. The guy that stood in front of me just smiled and kept his eyes on me.

"I'm happy to meet someone that appreciates music as much as I do. I'm Edward" He raised his right hand and waited for me to take it. I just looked at his long beautiful fingers that were so inviting. But still, I didn't make any movement.

He might have realized that I was in my own imagination, that's when he made a sound.

"Hello... still there?" he waved his hand in front of my face. I looked up at his eyes, still keeping the balance on my feet.

"Um… yes" I mumbled with a low voice.

_God... please help me... I couldn't handle this kind of situation any longer. Please make it end soon!_

"I uh... I'm Bella" I managed to keep calm and took his hand that still hanging in the air. The first thing that I felt when I touched his hand was… warmth. I really felt warm inside. And his hand was so soft… I felt electricity deep inside my body by this simple connection.

"Bella…" He said, more to himself. "What a beautiful name you have" he smiled and kept holding my hand in a split second before he let it go. I started to feel cold without the connection.

"Thanks. Yours too" I nodded and looked down. I bet my cheeks were red again. Really red. I put my hands inside my pockets, trying to warm myself up again.

"It's really nice meeting you, Bella. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He tilted his head and searched for my agreement.

"Sure" I smiled and looked at his eyes once again. I was officially in love with those beautiful green eyes.

"Great. So… see you tomorrow" he made a genuine smile that really breath-taking. Thank God that he left the next second. If he didn't leave, I don't know what would be happening next.

I sighed heavily, just like someone who arrived on the top of a mountain after a long journey of climbing it. I still couldn't manage my heart beat that was beating so fast. I took some deep breaths before trying to walk out of the building. I hoped that the jumping sound would be gone before I got home.

xoxoxo

**Edward's POV**

I smelled strawberry, a very innocent, yet sweet scent. Was that her perfume? I don't think so, because the moment I let go of her hand, I couldn't smell anything left on my hand after that. So what was that sweet scent?

The moment that I saw her enter the art class, it wasn't the first time that I saw her. I saw her earlier at lunch time. She stood up outside the hall, and stared at me like I was the weirdest person on earth. Why would she look at me like that? I could tell that she wasn't scared of me. The brown eyes that she had, told me that. It was just… the way that she looked at me; I couldn't find the answer to that, yet.

I saw her when she found a seat. I kept my eyes on her. She didn't notice me until the teacher told us to make a short sentence. The sight of her eyes when she found out that I was there, I didn't like it. There must be something wrong. She looked like scared. Was I frightening her?

Then I got the chance to finally talk to her. I'd love to know her better. She wasn't like any girl that I'd ever seen. She was different. I felt something strange inside of me when I talked to her. And when I finally shook her hand, I could tell that I was feeling happy. It felt like finding water in a desert. She looked nervous at first, but I kept looking at her eyes. I tried to make her feel comfortable with me being around. When she finally managed to smile, a little bit calmer, I felt relieved.

Even since I got home, I kept repeating today's moment in my head. Played piano, noticed Bella was staring at me, had a same class with her, and had a quick introduction. I still could smell her scent, even if I didn't know what that was. But I'll find out later.

xoxoxo

**Bella's POV**

"How's your first day, sweetie?" My mom asked me once I entered the house.

"It was fine" I nodded and remembered every single moment.

"The guitar, you didn't get trouble by that, right?"

"Nope, fortunately." I smiled. "I think they allow everything inside that school, like… everything! Since the lockers are really big" I widen my eyes while saying 'really'. Mom chuckled slightly and gave me a big hug. I closed my eyes while enjoying this wonderful time.

"I'm glad you had a great time" She said, before letting me go. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to change, maybe I'll take a nap before dinner" I said while starting to head towards the stairs.

"Okay sweetie, I'll wake you up when dinner's ready."

"Cool, thanks Mom" I gave her a big smile before climbing the stairs.

I entered my room and took off my clothes, then quickly headed towards the bathroom. Warm water seems too good for me right now. The second I climbed the bathtub, I felt very comfortable. With my eyes closed, I slowly went to the deepest day-dream.

_I saw the school building. I saw people chattering. Then I saw a really shiny grand piano in the middle of the great hall. The person playing it was a guy. He had silky bronze hair. He had gorgeous green eyes. He had a breath-taking soft smile. And he had pink rose lips. I imagined what is would taste like? Soft, sweet, incredible? Then I felt a very soft hand with long fingers touch my hand slightly. It felt so good. It felt like I could hold his hand forever. I felt a need to just touch him. Then I moved my other hand to touch his lips. Just what I thought, he had soft lips. He smiled by my touch. I could feel butterflies in my stomach when he leaned forward._

"STOP!" I opened my eyes and breathed heavily. This was crazy. I couldn't get him out of my head. I managed to inhale and exhale slowly, needing to make the rhythm of my heart beat back to normal. I shook my head and slowly got up from the bathtub. I reached my strawberry shampoo and started to wash my hair, hoping to get my head all clear.

After a very long bath-time, I went back to my room and changed into my sweats. Climbed onto my bed, and I slowly entered my dream. I didn't realize how tiring today was, until I felt my bed. My stomach seemed as though it needed to be fed, but I didn't care. The need of my eyes came first before anything else. Beside, Mom will let me know if the dinner's ready.

xoxoxo

_**The next day…**_

The sun shined so brightly. I opened my eyes and realized that I'd been sleeping all night. Did I have dinner last night? I even couldn't remember if Mom woke me up.

I sighed and slowly got up from my bed, walked to the bathroom and quickly did the morning rituals. After all school preparations were finished, I ran downstairs and quickly grabbed a sandwich that already lay for a while on the dining table. I grinned while Mom shook her head.

"Were you too tired last night? You forgot about dinner." She said.

"I don't know. I just felt really sleepy, that's all. But don't worry, I'm okay. Breakfast is more important than dinner, right Dad?" I looked at my Dad, trying to get a support. Dad just rolled his eyes, nodded slowly and then went back to his newspaper.

"Okay, but don't forget about lunch. You got it?" Mom gave me that look, I couldn't say no.

"I won't, promise." And I meant it.

xoxoxo

_What the hell? What happened with this school? Could it be more crowded?_

I walked carefully to the crowd and tried so hard to read the paper that stuck on the announcement board.

_MUSIC COMPETITION_

_FOR ALL STUDENTS OF ALL GRADES_

…..

I couldn't read it further because of these people. I kept tilting my head and wished to be able to read the entire poster when suddenly I felt a hand grip mine. I turned around and looked at my hand, then slowly looked the one who was gripping it.

"Morning, Bella. I thought you'd like to read this?" He said while waving a poster in the air. A big smile came out from his lips. I looked at him, amazed by what he'd done. Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **W__ell… we're getting there. Keep your eyes on it. Don't miss every single thing that would be happened next. :)  
>Oh, I think I'll try to update this story more often, hmm... you like that? :)<br>and… am I deserved a review? :)_

_Love, S_


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

_**A/N: **__I'm so so so sorry for keeping you wait for this update. I really didn't have much time to write these past weeks. Many things happened in real life and I needed to catch everything. I hope you forgive me with this very late update. And I wish this quite long chapter can make me forgiven. I'm trying to update faster next time. Thanks for your patience. And happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: New Friends<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"How... How can you get that?" My eyes were still widely opened. There he was, in front of me, he let out a little chuckle that made it difficult for me to keep balance.

"I just happened to get this. I guess it's a good thing?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well… It's not a really good thing." I shrugged, lying. He made a very beautiful-melodic sound by laughing. How come he kept mesmerizing me? At least I could still breathe now, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to. The bell rang, and I felt like it was disrupting my time with him.

"Here" He gave me the poster. I took it without breaking my eyes from his. "I'll see you soon" He smiled perfectly and disappeared from my sight.

I kept standing there for about a minute before realizing that I must hurry if I don't want to get caught by the teacher. And with some quick steps, I arrived at my first class for today.

xoxoxo

MUSIC COMPETITION

FOR ALL STUDENTS OF ALL GRADES

Duet, Solo, Group, Acoustic or Band.

Be ready for it!

THIS SUMMER!

_For information and registration: xxx426879927xxx_

I read the poster a couple times. But still, I couldn't get anything in my mind. Should I join this competition or not? I really didn't have any idea. Maybe I would go for it, solo. But I've never done something like this before. And if I had enough courage, I would definitely go for it. The problem was: I didn't have enough courage to go alone, by myself.

I flipped the poster and put it in my bag. That was when I realized there's someone stared at me and sit right in front of me.

"Hi Bella" that girl greeted me with her genuine smile.

"Hi…" I greeted back but I wasn't really sure what her name was. Did we introduce ourselves before?

"I'm Jessica" and with that, she raised her right hand which I directly caught mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we already had introduced ourselves, since you know my name, and I really didn't have idea what your name is." I chuckled a bit. "Nice meeting you, Jessica"

"Just call me Jess for short" She smiled. "And no problem with that, in fact it's our first introduction"

"Right" I nodded and smiled.

"Hey girls… you seem to know each other very well" another girl came to us and sat beside Jessica. She wasn't a blonde girl like Jess; she was quiet, a little dark skin and black hair, with glasses.

"Oh hey Angie, it's Bella. We just had introduction a minute ago." Jess said.

"Well actually she knew me first which made me quite embarrassed for not knowing her name." I said with a chuckle that followed by Angie and Jess' laughs.

"It really doesn't matter, Bella. I just remembered your name from yesterday when the teacher let you in." Jess assured me once again.

"Yeah, she's right. I also remembered your name, though. Who doesn't?" Angie said. Okay, I thought everyone knew me, but I didn't know them, yet… how rude. I blushed with my head down.

"So Bella, do you live near from here?" Angie asked me.

"Well, not too far from here" I raised my head. "What about you Angie?" I tried to communicate more with people which I never could from time to time. At least I would keep trying from now on. I didn't want to end my high school career without knowing everyone better.

Angie made a little grin and answered, "My name's Angela by the way. Jess shortened it and became Angie" She rolled her eyes and looked at Jess with an annoyed face.

"It's a beautiful nick name, isn't it, Bella?" Jess defended herself. I just nodded and smiled to them.

"Angie is cool" I tried to make Angela feel more comfortable with her new nick name.

"Alright, I accepted that" Angela looked back at me and smiled. "I live an hour from here. Actually, Jess and I live in the same neighborhood, that's why we know each other quite better." Oh okay, that explained their closeness.

"Cool" I nodded in understanding.

"Morning class. Sorry for being 5 minutes late. There was traffic jam on my way here. But I'll make the remaining time worth it." Mr. Banner came into the class and started the lesson.

xoxoxo

_I close my eyes  
>Only for a moment and the moment's gone<br>All my dreams  
>Pass before my eyes a curiosity<em>

_Dust in the wind  
>All they are is dust in the wind<em>

_Same old song  
>Just a drop of water in an endless sea<br>All we do  
>Crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see<em>

_Dust in the wind  
>All we are is dust in the wind<em>

_Now don't hang on  
>Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky<br>It slips away  
>And all your money won't another minute by<em>

_Dust in the wind  
>All we are is dust in the wind<br>Dust in the wind  
>Everything is dust in the wind<em>

I finished the song. My eyes still closed and my fingers stayed on each string, pulling each one with decreasing voice then finally stopping at proper ending. That was the time when I heard someone clap and almost made me have a heart-attack. I opened my eyes and noticed Edward come closer to sit beside me.

"You really are a great singer and an amazing guitarist" He said with that smile. I looked at him, shocked. No, not shocked… but panicked! _Did he watch all of it? Since when? Why didn't I notice that?_

"W… when did you… get here?" I tried to collect my brain and talk.

"Uhm… since you sat here and started to sing" _Oh my God… He really watched EVERYTHING!_

"But, why didn't you… say anything or something to make me realize you were here the whole time?" I felt my cheeks burning. I really was embarrassed. I never wanted people hear or watch me sing.

Edward just shook his head.

"I definitely didn't want to ruin this very good performance." I looked into his eyes and I found seriousness in it. Did he really think that I sang it well? I shook my head and looked down. I couldn't say anything anymore. I couldn't do anything anymore. Edward really made me…

"Please don't be shy" He said, quite whispering. I found myself a bit relaxed with his voice.

"You played this song very well. I almost forgot to breath." He added.

I raised my head and looked back at him. I didn't need those compliments. I knew I could play guitar, but I'm not that good with singing.

"No, Edward… I didn't…"

"Yes you did" He gave me that honest look. I just looked down and nodded, surrendering.

"I didn't know there was a girl who loved to play this song. I mean, I barely meet anyone who loves classical music, or old songs like this. And I was being honest when I said you played it very well."

I raised my head and looked into his eyes. Still, I didn't find a lie in it. He only said the truth.

"Thanks…" I couldn't find any other words to say.

Edward smiled and looked forward. I followed his gaze and looked towards the trees. The wind blew slowly but enough to make me feel cold. It wasn't fall or winter. The weather was just unpredictable these days. I rubbed my arms with both hands, trying to warm myself up.

"Are you cold?" Edward looked at me with concern look. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine" I said. He kept looking at me with that look which made my heart jump fast.

"I… I'm okay, Edward" I managed to say those words but kept my eyes on him. I thought I said those words quite loud, but I just realized it wasn't louder than a whisper.

Edward looked at my eyes and I tried to assure him that I really was okay. I thought he didn't find any lie in it, because a few seconds later he sighed and looked away. I exhaled quietly, feeling relieved.

"I think you should join that competition" He started another subject. My mouth hung open in shocked while my eyes kept looking at him.

"I… will not…" I shook my head. "Never… I meant," I chuckled. "No way…"

Edward looked at me and frowned. "Why?"

"You have to kill me first if you want me to join that" I chuckled more. I really thought that I shouldn't join that competition. I love music. A lot. But for this kind of thing… no, I never wanted it. I was a shy girl, quite too much if I could say. I never thought about perform in front of people. I just enjoyed music by myself. That was enough for me.

"You must be kidding me, Bella" He made a crooked smile. The way he said my name, I loved that.

"Are you afraid that people wouldn't like your voice or the way you pull those strings?" He glanced at my guitar quickly and looked back at me.

"They'll love it. Believe me." He added.

I didn't know how come he could make me believe his words. We just knew each other for a very short time. But his velvet voice was so magical that I felt my mind already agreed with him, my head followed quickly with a nod. He smiled sweetly. I looked away because I didn't want him to see my burning cheeks. Thank God the lunch time was over. Once the bell rang, I was already on my feet. He followed a second later.

"I'll meet you in art class I guess" He said quite unsure about his words. I nodded and glanced at him. He was towering in front of me. I had to raise my head to meet his eyes. "Okay" I answered and started walking inside. My heart still jumped fast the moment I entered the class. I needed to manage my breath before the teacher came in.

xoxoxo

Why would Edward talk to me? What made him want to interact with me? I still couldn't find the reason. There was nothing in me that I found interesting. I was this ordinary girl, nothing interesting. I love music, I play guitar, but that wasn't the reason. I was nothing. But Edward… He was everything. He was this extraordinary guy that looked like an angel more than a human. That's why… I couldn't find any reason that made him want to talk to me.

I kept thinking the whole day about him. About some possible reason that guided him to my way. The more he talked, the more I found myself drowned in him.

I exhaled heavily and shook my head, trying to get him out of my head. I really should focus on homework.

"Honey, dinner's ready," my mom came into my room. I looked at her and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm very hungry, mommy!" I said with grin. She just chuckled and the next minute I already had a slice of pizza in my hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__There weren't many descriptions in this chapter, but don't worry, will come with a bunch of it next time. So how was it? Am I forgiven? Thoughts, critics, and advices are so welcome! :)  
>If you want to know what song was played by Bella, it's called "Dust in the wind" by Kansas. The guitar melody was so beautiful which I thought very suitable for it.<br>Many thanks for my lovely beta, Jessenia. You are amazing, girl!_


	5. Chapter 5: Back Home

_**A/N: **__This time we'll have EPOV in the whole chapter. More A/N will be at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Back Home<strong>

**Edward's POV**

I knew she'd come to this corner. I didn't know why but I had confidence somewhere in myself that she'd come here. I watched her yesterday when she turned back to this spot. A place that I could say: her territory.

When the lunch bell rang, I ran out of class and directly arrived here, waiting for her. Fortunately, I arrived before she sat down there, and started to pull each string with her soul. I'd regret if I got here a minute late.

There she was. Sitting down, beautifully with her eyes closed. Combining every single melody that made by her guitar with nature around her. She didn't only play the guitar; she felt the music as well. And that's what made her amazing. Many people only knew how to play guitar, how to pull the strings, how to sing and synchronize with melody… but she's different. She wasn't only a guitarist. She wasn't only a singer. But she combined them all with her soul. It wasn't just a great music. I didn't even know how to call it.

I kept standing there without any movement. I didn't want to make any noise that could bother her and wake her up from her unconsciousness. The only thing that I could do was watch her and record the most beautiful sound she made, in my head. My eyes never left her. It felt like the trees, the grass, and every single thing surrounding us, couldn't stop watching her as well.

Yesterday I was curious, why she didn't have her lunch time. But now I knew. Because she skipped lunch for the same reason I did.

Some people listened to music in their free time, or sometimes when they had nothing to do. But for me and for her… music was the most important thing in our lives. It was never in second place. It had always been in the first.

_Dust in the wind…  
>All they are is dust in the wind…<em>

I tried to remember the last time I listened to that song. I used to listen to this kind of music, but recently I spent more time to listen to orchestra. But this time, she made this song even more amazing than the original singer. She did some improvement which I could tell 'in the genius way'. It wasn't her who made a cover of the song. It felt more like she made a new music through this old song.

_Now don't hang on…  
>Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky…<em>

True. Nothing lasts forever. The earth and sky will have their end too one day. We're all here, we're just passing by. When the moment comes, we would leave this world.

I couldn't understand… why she could make me understand all of those words. It seemed like I listened to that song more than a hundred times but not as deep as this time. She could make me understand better, understand more.

I kept listening to this incredible music. She kept her eyes closed. She never opened them during the song. She put herself, her heart, and her soul into this song. She felt everything in it.

Then I realized it was the end. I could hear the sound decreasing second by second. And with one final touch, she ended that song perfectly. If there were many people around us, I believe they would've clap so loud until they couldn't feel their hands anymore, because of the most incredible music they've ever heard.

Waking up from my unconsciousness, I quickly clapped as hard as I could. That was when she opened her eyes and noticed me. The look in her eyes was between shocked and scared, there was another thing but I couldn't tell what was it.

I stepped closer and sat with her, looking into her eyes, smiling. I wanted to tell her how amazing it was. She did everything perfectly.

But then I saw her blush. She wouldn't believe me. She still believed that she wasn't perfect, nor was great. That was when I saw something special inside of her. She was kind of a shy girl, didn't have much confidence and courage yet. No matter how hard I tried to assure her that she could do the best, the look in her eyes told me otherwise.

Deep down inside of me said: I should make her believe.

xoxoxo

I closed the front door of my house when I heard Carlise greet me from the living room.

"Come here, Son!" His voice always managed to calm me down.

I nodded and walked to him. He was watching the news, I looked around the room but I couldn't find the rest of our family. I sat before him and threw my bag down.

"Where's everyone?" I asked him.

"Shopping. But they'll be here soon, since they've already spent almost 4 hours there."

"4 hours?" I raised both of my eyebrows and chuckled. "Thank God they didn't ask me to go. I wouldn't accept that."

He laughed. "Well, that's why I am here." He smiled widely.

"How is your preparation for the concert?"

I smiled. Actually it ran very well. I listened to music all the time; I practiced the piano in my lunch time, and other things that you could imagine.

"It's been good until now. Practice makes perfect." I smiled widely, teasing him by using his 'Favorite Words'.

"Great. Seems you've been practicing a lot lately." He nodded, understanding. "Even if it's just a small concert, you have to put all yourself in it, Son. People want to feel music, not only listen to it."

"I'll try my very best, Dad." I gave him my sharp look to assure him that I really meant it.

"I know you will." He patted my back while walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, almost forgot" He turned around and looked back at me. "You got a package. It's in your room."

"Thanks. I'll check it out right now."

xoxoxo

It was a medium square box with my address written on top of it. There was a label on the front side and once I read "Master Graphic", I knew what was in the box. I smiled happily and grabbed some scissors. With very slow motions, I started opening this package. Of course I did it very carefully because I didn't want anything to happen, just because of my excitement.

And there it was, lying beautifully inside the box. I could inhale its freshness. Carefully, I took it out from the box and watched this thing on my hand. A black shiny ball with some fire effects painted beautifully. There were three holes on the top with initial E.C above them. So shiny. So fresh. So incredible.

"Bowling time is coming up soon." I smiled happily and kept my eyes on this brand new ball.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I made a quick move and place the ball inside its box. After some more vibrations, I took out my phone and read the name on the display. I sighed in desperation but still answered it.

"Yes," I said, wishing this person could understand that I was annoyed.

"Edward, are you free this evening?" I sat down on the couch. Not really interested. "Why?"

"Could you please accompany me to buy a new violin? I need the electric one. Okay? Please please…"

I rolled my eyes. _Can this girl leave me alone, please!_

"I'm sorry; I have some homework to do. You can ask one of the other guys."

"Just an hour, Edward. I don't wanna go with someone who doesn't understand music as best as you do. So Please… I beg you."

Tanya. The most annoying girl in the whole world. She never leaves me alone. No matter how hard I try to stay away from her, she always managed to drag me to wherever she wanted to go. She wasn't family, she wasn't a best friend. And the most importantly, she wasn't my girlfriend. So how could I still help her?

"Okay. Tell me the place. I'll just have an hour. No more."

xoxoxo

It was a very huge music store. One of my favorites. It had the best brands with large amounts of instrument types. I could say you'll find everything by just walking inside.

Tanya was so annoying all the way here. She talked non-stop and never ran out of the topics. I ended up by just nodding or shaking my head. Fortunately, she was okay with it.

Once I stopped the car, Tanya quickly climbed out and walked towards the store. I followed a minute later.

They did some renovations inside. It seemed like a year since I last came here, and now everything was different. They placed the guitars and basses in front, followed by violins, violas and cellos in the next session. Pianos were next which also included saxophones. Drums were in the last session. Next floor would be accessories, bags, and everything musicians needed. I believed there were many posters as well.

The floors were covered with black carpet which had some instruments' art on it, painted gold. I tried to see what instruments were there, and in the end I smiled because they didn't forget even one. 'Musical Carpets' seemed a good name for it.

"Edward, long time no see… Where have you been?" A big short man came towards me, wearing a grey suit with a black tie. His hair was all white. How many years has it been? I thought it was just a year. But this man really had changed!

"John!" I hugged him. He was like my grandfather. I used to come here often. But lately I didn't find a proper time to make a visit.

"How have you been? You look different." I still couldn't believe that he was the same man that I met a year ago.

"I've been very busy. Many orders came up, and there were some times I couldn't get enough rest. But I'm good. Just a little older." He laughed while running a hand on his hair. I chuckled. He was the same humorous John.

"So what are you looking for, Ed? I believe it's not a piano, is it?" I missed the little nick name he gave me. That nick name made us close, like family. Right, I already made him as a part of a family the first time I met him.

"Nothing. I'm just accompanying a friend." I gestured at the violin's session where Tanya was busy choosing one of those shiny violins. John turned around and followed my gesture. He turned back at me with his amusing smile.

"A girlfriend, huh?" He winked at me.

"What? No... No way!" I was shocked by his words. I quickly shook my head and made a little chuckle. "The world would end right now if that was true." I laughed. He laughed louder than me.

"EDWARD...! COME HERE QUICKLY!" That loud voice of Tanya was exactly louder than our laughs. Both of us stopped and looked at her. Extremely shocked.

"See what I meant? There is NO WAY she's my girlfriend." I walked towards Tanya while John still stood there, maybe still in a shock.

xoxoxo

After what seemed like very long consideration, Tanya finally picked up a dark red violin which I could say was a great choice. She was a great violinist and I knew she understood music as well as I did. But however, she kept begging me to accompany her every time she needed to find a new instrument. I always ended up surrendering. As long as she could shut her mouth, after that.

I felt relieved when I reached home. It was 7 PM already, which means dinner time. I quickly climbed up the stairs and walked inside my room. I had a very quick shower before changing into my night pajamas. The next minute I was already sitting down at the dining room table and joined the rest of my family to have dinner.

"So, our little Eddie was on a date with Tanya, huh?" Big Emmett started to get a fight with me.

"Whatever. I could tell you're jealous, big brother." With an innocent face, I took a slice of pizza and started eating it. Not even paying attention to him.

"Hell no! How in the world could I be jealous? Of her?"

"I could tell you are, Bro… with that increasing voice of yours." The rest of family laughed, leaving poor Emmie with his pouty face.

"Don't worry, Em… you can have her. I was never interested in her. So, go ahead." I kept my straight face while looking at him, trying to hold my laugh.

Suddenly, Emmett got up and we ended up having a small fight on the floor. The rest of our family laughed the entire time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__once again I'm so so sorry for this very late update. (I won't tell my reasons that will make you bored). And this chapter has been edited! (whohooo finally! :)) thanks to my favorite beta, Jessenia. And for your information, the next chapter will be come soon (my way to ask your forgiveness). Thanks for keeping up with me.  
>Love, S<em>


	6. Chapter 6: He Comes Again

_**A/N: **__it's not a long chapter. Will be longer in the next one._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: He Comes Again<strong>

**Bella's POV**

It was Sunday; the day that brought everyone together. Some families spent their time at the Central Park; some others went to the malls, cinemas, or even just hang out at the cafés. Sunday was really important day for some people; because it was the day when they could spend their whole time with their families, their friends, or their lovers.

Sunday… I prefer to call it Free-day. Well, not exactly the whole 24-hours free… it was just before 5 PM that I could say 'free'; because after that, there will be 'family gathering' that was a-must.

I usually spend my free-day at the music store; grabbing some CDs to complete my collection. But this Sunday I just wanted to go to the park; feeling some fresh air.

"_Virgin _again?" My dad asked me once I sat down and drank my orange juice. He knew, _Virgin_ was my favorite place to look for some CDs or books.

"Nope, just wanna spend some time at the park. It's gonna be a sunny day and I don't wanna miss it." For some reasons, I loved the sun. Warm, and comforting.

"Good plan, honey. Are you going there with some friends?" Mom was joining us and started to eat her French toast.

"Nope, but I'm planning to ask Jess and Angie. Maybe they didn't have any plan for today yet." Actually, I was planning to go alone, enjoying the weather and playing guitar. But it seemed much better if I could go there, with friends.

"Your new friends at school?" My dad questioned me and I was feeling so bad not telling them that I already made new friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you… Jess and Angie are my new friends. They're really nice. Maybe I'll ask them to come here sometime."

"Yes, we'd like to see them sometime." My dad nodded. He usually needs to check up on my friends.

"Be nice, Dad…" I begged him.

"Will be." He promised. I couldn't hold a smile that escaped from my lips.

xoxoxo

I sat there, in the middle of the green. Yes, I missed this. I missed the sound of the trees, grass, and breeze. They made the most relaxing sound ever. I closed my eyes for a while now, I didn't know for how long, five minutes? Ten minutes? The environment really hypnotized me.

The fact that I didn't come here with Jessica and Angela was not too bad. I tried to reach them over the phone and ask them to join me to spend the day at the park. But they seem had their own plans. So, here I am, enjoying the fresh air by myself. Not too lonely actually, my guitar had become my best company.

I opened my eyes and looked around. There weren't too many people here which I think it's good. The park could be so crowded sometime, and could be so quite as well.

I glanced down at my guitar that I held by my right arm, contemplating what song I should play. My left hand started to run it fingers on the strings, made a C chord. Slowly I touched the strings with my right hand, starting to pull the strings and made some melody. My left hand moved to make a different chord, it's F this time. Then slowly moved to D, G, and back to the C. My mouth was humming some melody along with the guitar.

Sometimes I like to create a new song. I wasn't a good song writer, though. I just kept those songs for myself or played it few times in front of my mom. She said I was great, but I know she just wanted to make me happy and didn't want to disappoint me. Dad was nodding while she said it; I didn't know what that meant. He wasn't as talkative as mom.

Creating a song wasn't just about create some melody and put some lyric on it then synchronize it all. It wasn't like that. It was more like putting your soul into it, using the proper words to tell what your mind want to say, picking up the best melody for it, and the most important thing was doing it with all your heart.

I can see the world with music. I can see the different world within it. I can go to somewhere that my body never been there but my mind can go there. I can see everything with just a song, a melody, music.

Back to the earth.

I realized it wasn't that easy to make this new song that I already into it for about a week. It feels like I missed something in it. I didn't know yet what that thing would be.

I sighed in frustration. Maybe I should try again.

Then I started to play this song again and tried so hard to finish it. Twice, third, fourth, fifth, and for the sixth times…

I failed, again.

I groaned. _Why is it so hard to make this song… _I was so focus as I remembered. It wasn't supposed to be this hard.

I laid my forehead on the side of my guitar and closed my eyes. I never became as frustrated as now.

Then a picture of green eyes came to my mind. It wasn't just ordinary green eyes. It was the most beautiful and comforting color that I've ever seen. The color was sparkling. Looking at me intensely.

I gasped and suddenly open my eyes. Shocked with what I saw. Damn! Why did Edward come to my mind, again. After the whole day yesterday he was distracting me and ruined everything. Then now I couldn't create a new song just because HE was in my mind?

_What's happening to me?_

I shocked my head and tried to make him out of my mind. I couldn't think about him forever, could I? I meant, he was so charming and all, and he was so kind to me… but that doesn't meant that I should think about him all the time!

_STOP IT BELLA..! GET TO FOCUS!_

Alright, alright… I need time to focus. Let me calm down for a bit.

"Bella?" A man's voice called me from behind. I knew that voice very well. I turned around and found Jacob smiling at me. I smiled back at him and put my guitar down. I got up and rushed toward him, hugging him tightly.

"Jacob! It's been so long!" I smiled widely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I'm really sorry, I know I didn't update for like forever. My exam stressed me out. But I'll finish it on Sunday, finally. I can't promise will update soon but I'm working on it already. Thanks for your patient!_

_Love, S_


	7. Chapter 7: Beautiful Dream

**Chapter 7: Beautiful Dream**

**Bella's POV**

"How are you Bells?" Jacob asked me after I pulled him back. I smiled at him.

"I'm good, as you see. Where have you been Jake?" It's been a very long time since the last time I saw this guy. I used to meet him like every day. But one day something was up and I never see him again since then.

"I've been great Bells, and you make me even greater after I see you" He said with his wide smile. I punched him lightly on his upper arm, playfully.

"That's not what I wanted to know. I asked you WHERE you have been!" I tried to shoot him with my eyes trying to threaten him. I failed, though. He laughed so hard until I couldn't see his eyes.

"You're not capable to threaten me like that Bells, for God's sake!" He said and laughed more. I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep my smile. _I missed his laughs._

I sat down back and grabbed my guitar. He followed me and sat down beside me. I looked at him. He still had that big grin on his face. He never changed a bit at all.

I scanned his figure, his body became taller and I could see all those muscles. God, this guy really worked out! I continued and finding his lips still the same, with those white and tidy teeth. Every time I see his smile, he never failed to make me smile as well. Every time he around me, I always feel warm. And that smart mouth of his never made me bored with every little thing he said.

His nose stills the same and his eyes as well. But there was something a bit different from his eyes. I thought it was darker, and brighter. I didn't think that it stills the same because I remember him so well. But those eyes stills warm, and comforting.

Then I saw his hair. He had short hair. Wait… Jacob had short hair?

"Jake! What did you do with your hair?" I shouted loudly until I noticed a few people staring at us. I blushed and Jake chuckled.

"Surprising, huh?" He said after a moment. "You should've seen your face when you said that, Bells" and he grinned.

I groaned and once again, punched him on the arm. "Not funny, Jake! Seriously, what happened with the old long hair?" I asked, really curious about it.

"Well…" He exhaled heavily. "I cut it off, wanted to become a new man." He shrugged and smiled.

"And why is that you wanted to become a new man? Is the old Jake already rest in peace right now?" I asked him. It wasn't that I didn't like the new look of Jacob. He became better, though. Short hair, tall, a bit darker, very muscular, and happier I think. I just didn't want he became someone else. Not the old one that I knew. Not the old warm Jake that I've missed for so long.

"I'm still me, Bells… Look!" He pointed at his face and smiled. "I just became more handsome and hotter." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, now I know you're still the old Jake." I said. He laughed.

"I've missed you, Bells" He said after a moment of silent. I glanced up at him and finding he was looking at me deeply.

"I've missed you too, Jake." I said, and looked away after a while, sighed. "You disappeared like you drowned by the earth. You never called me, nor answered all of my voice mails. You were gone." I couldn't hold the tears that started to come down my cheeks.

"Hey…" He cupped my cheeks and wiped away the tears.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you sad. There was something that forced me to go." I looked up at him and found there was sadness in his eyes. Weird that he could switch his mood so fast. I sighed.

"I could understand that, Jake. But at least you could send me something that tells me you're okay. One phone call, one text, or anything. Not leaving me clueless like this." I still couldn't hide my disappointment. It was too much for him to leave me one whole year without even trying to keep in touch.

His eyes fell to the ground. "It was impossible for me to do that, Bells. I'm sorry." He whispered. I still couldn't understand, what happened to him. He could tell me, couldn't he?

"What happened, Jake?" I tried to bring hey face up again. He kept looking at the ground and sighed.

"Nothing, Bells. Just get over it, okay" He finally looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm here now, and won't ever leave you again, I promise." He reached my cheek with his right hand and looked at my eyes deeply.

"Forgive me, please." His eyes full with sadness, regret, and hope.

I couldn't bear seeing him like that. I reached forward and hugged him tight.

"Oh Jake, if you do that again to me, I swear I'll never forgive you again, ever!"

I felt his smile and he wrapped his arm around my back, stroking me gently. "I promise" He whispered.

I pulled back after what seems like five minutes. It was good to have him again around me. He was the only one that could understand me better than someone else. He listens to me when no one does. I missed him very much.

"So what were you doing before I came here?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing. Just rambling with my guitar which unfortunately not quite well." I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Why? Is there something in your mind so you couldn't focus?" _Gosh… how can he tell?_

I shook my head and tried to look straight. _Please don't blush, Bella!_ If he knows that I can't focus because of those gorgeous green eyes…

"I just… lack of idea I think" I shrugged. He looked at me for a minute trying to be sure that I wasn't lying. Then he nodded.

"Maybe we should do something fun to make your idea come back?" He raised his eyebrows. I grinned. He always knows me well.

"And what's in your mind?" I asked, excited.

He grinned. "Bowling"

xoxoxo

We entered the huge building that written "Bowling World" on the top of entrance. This place was so huge, yet crowded. I didn't know that people really like to spend their time in here. It still amazed me that how come this huge place could be so crowded.

I looked around, scanning the entire building. Most of people who came here were teenagers and young adults. They came with their friends mostly with group of four or five persons. They seemed so carefree, happy, and enjoy their time being here.

I sighed, didn't imagine that this place would be so crowded today. I glanced up at Jacob who was staring at me with that grin on his face.

"Well Bells, seems we have to live in this crowd"

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. He really knew that I didn't like crowd. I prefer being alone than had to be among those people. Yes I wasn't social person. I just wanted to keep what I own; my family, my friends. And I'll do everything for them. The people I love.

"I'm sure I can keep up, Jake" I said. "As long as you still body-guarding me" I grinned and he rolled his eyes but smiled after that.

"Okay let's play some games" He grabbed my hand and led me to the game.

I sat on one of the chairs that facing the board, putting down my guitar beside me. Jake handed me the shoes that should be used while playing bowling. I took it and thanked him, then quickly wear them and ready for the game.

"You ready for this?" He smirked, like he already knew who would be the winner. I rolled my eyes in old memory of the last time we played this game; I lost a lot from him.

"Jake, seriously you think low of me. I won't lose this round. Take that in mind!" Then I stepped forward and grabbed a 6-kilograms silver ball and ready to hit a shoot. I glanced behind and noticing the huge grin on Jake's face. I smirked and quickly turned away from him and focused on the board before me. I took one deep breath before walking forward and swung my right hand hardly. The ball rolled over the board and with a loud crash, it hit all the pins right there.

I turned around and walked toward Jacob that had this "what the fuck" emotion all over his face. His eyes were so wide and his mouth was open. I giggled at the sight of him.

"See… I changed a lot." I winked at him and sat back on the chair, my eyes never leaving him. And I still had this huge grin on my face. _Gotcha, Jake!_

"Since when were you become a bowling monster, Bells?" He finally looked at me after about a minute he looked at those pins that already crashed.

I giggled more. "Well, I love this game, so I found myself being here more than you know." I shrugged and smiled.

"Wow that's a happy surprise I think" He grinned. "Congratulation for your first strike, Bells. But remember, you still have me right here. You won't become the winner so easy." He got up and grabbed a violet ball. Running to the board and swung his ball harder than I did. And with a millisecond, the ball crashed all the pins and he jumped happily and screamed "woohoo!"

I shook my head and smiled widely. I've never seen someone so enthusiast as much as Jacob. He always this enthusiast at everything. He always brings up all good moods inside of me.

"You hit it, Jake!" I almost screamed at him, in case he didn't hear me because of the crowd. I grinned some more when he looked at me and nodded with his big grin.

I shook my head once more before I spot someone in the corner of my eye. He sat there, on the other side; looking so gorgeous with the black long sleeve t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His eyes locked on mine and we kept staring at each other for only-God-knows-how-long. _Edward Cullen is here! _My mind screamed.

"Bells, I'll be right back okay, I just wanna go to toilet for a minute." Jake's voice bringing me back to the earth after what seemed like the entire life I've been staring at those gorgeous green eyes of Edward. I looked away from him and it felt hurt to break the connection. I looked up at Jake that stood before me.

I nodded and added "Okay, take your time. Don't rush yourself." Those words came out of my mouth without even I realized it. It seemed like I want Jacob to take his time long enough so I could have enough time to stare at Edward. _Holy shit!_

Once my mind realized what I've just said, my eyes widen at the realization. I got up and said, "No, it's not like that. It's… I meant you have to take your time. Don't worry about me. You know… just take your time." I was afraid that he was thinking that I wasn't happy with his company. I was truly happy. But I don't know what I said a while ago.

Jake laughed and noticing my tense. He put his hands over my shoulders and said, "Easy Bells. I know what you meant." He smiled, and I blushed. "Okay, be right back!" I nodded and following his leaving.

I sat back and my eyes looked back at the spot where I spotted Edward just now. But I couldn't find him. I scanned all over the building; searching those green eyes with messy bronze hair. I couldn't find him.

I sighed in desperation and hated myself for being ridiculously insane to imagine him being here. It must be just an imagination, isn't it?

_How could I imagine him? How could this imagination seemed so real? Am I missing him enough to have such dream of him?_

I closed my eyes forcefully and put my face on my hands; trying to calm myself down.

_Isabella Swan, you have to control yourself! Don't be stupid to think that he'll be here, at the same place as you, at the same time you're here. That's really impossible. How could he be here? He'd never been here, Bella Swan. It's only your imagination. Period._

"Why do you look so upset, Bella?" _That velvet voice! I know that beautiful voice! I know it so well because it was the only voice that ever came into my dreams lately._

_Okay, now I'm going to be insane, or am I crazy already? After imagining that Edward Cullen is here, now I can hear his voice and he is talking to me?_

_Get yourself together, Bella Swan! It's only your imagination!_

But the more I think that it's just imagination, the more urge I felt to open my eyes and see what's in front of me.

I slowly pulled my hands away from my face and opened my eyes real slow. Then, like the slow motion on that movie I saw last week, I looked up and found Edward was sitting across of me, his eyes looked so concerned.

_If it's just a dream, it will never be so perfect._

"Y.. You're… Here?" I hated myself for being such a nervous person. I found myself became jelly at the sight of him. Thankfully I was sitting, not standing.

He smiled that crooked smile I loved the most. He came forward and I could smell his scent. _Edward's scent._

"Yes, Bella… I'm here. Where else am I gonna be?" He whispered with his velvety voice. He raised his eyebrows and smiled half smile. I blushed tomato-red. _God I hate him for having this effect on me! Oh.. at least I'm not dreaming, he's really here!_

"So you're… here since couple of minutes ago?" _Please say yes so that I can convince myself that I wasn't dreaming just now._

"Well, I've been here since…" He looked at his watch on his left hand. "twenty one minutes ago" He smiled widely and looked at me. _Yep! I wasn't dreaming just now. Thank God!_

I smiled back and looked down at my fingers; trying to make this nervous gone.

"So… how did you look so upset, just now?" He went back to that question.

I thought I could never run from this situation. And if I chose to lie, damn, I'm the worst liar on this earth!

I sighed and tried to create a sentence that won't be too awkward for him to hear.

"I was just afraid that you weren't really here."

He kept silent for like an eternity. I was curious what he was thinking of me. Could he understand the meaning behind those words I just said? _Please response to me, Edward! You make me anxious!_

"Now, what I have to do to you, Isabella Swan?" He said with low voice. I looked up at him and saw his eyes became dark, really dark. My breath was racing with the sight of his face. My body was trembling. But my right hand seemed stronger than I thought. It made a move until it reached his cheek; touching it.

"You could do anything, Edward"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I know it's been so long since the last time I updated this story. But what else I could say, real life sucks! *sigh* I only hope that you won't give up on me. I try my best to make this story. Hopefully you still have faith and give me your support to continue this story. It means a lot. Oh.. and I really love this chapter. Hopefully you guys too. :)_

_Thanks for reading  
>Love,<br>S_


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

_**A/N: **__Yay… it's the early update. Thank God I made it! :) for you who's still sticking around with me, I really really really love you so so so much! You don't know how it means for me. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Realization<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Have you ever been in heaven? What was it like to be in there? Peaceful, comfortable, beautiful?

I've never thought I can feel heaven. As long as I lived, I've never done something amazing to get a ticket that will allow me to enter heaven's gate. I was, and I'm still the ordinary boy who's just living his life as proper as I could.

But seeing heaven was the last thing that I would ever imagine. It was surreal. It was beyond expectation.

That's what I saw when Bella's hand touched my cheek. I saw heaven before my eyes. My body was trembling slightly, couldn't handle this very moment. It was the first time I felt this way.

Bella said that she was afraid that I wasn't really here. She was _afraid. _That meant she expected me to be here. Was that what she just said? Was she really expecting me to be here?

In a few seconds I was just keep silent. I couldn't say anything because I felt my throat dry. I couldn't say something or ask Bella if she really meant what she said just now.

I saw her cheek was starting to get red. She was blushing. She was so beautiful. She was so natural. No words could describe how amazing she was this moment.

Her head still looked down, focusing on her trembling fingers on her lap. She wasn't even trying to look at me in just a minute. Was she so embarrassed about what she said earlier? Or was she thinking about my thoughts about her? If the answer was the second option, she'd be surprised because I never thought that she was the silly girl who told that sentence to a guy who she barely knows, even if we already knew a week since our first meeting.

I just thought that she was the bravest moment I've ever met that had a big courage to talk truthfully. I liked her to be this way. To be someone who never being shy to say anything in her mind. I liked her honesty. I liked everything about her since the first time I saw her.

After what seemed like eternity, I broke the silence between us and made a question (or statement) about what am I supposed to do to her. Because she was the only person that ever could have this kind of effect on me. Yes, she got under my skin!

The next move surprised me even more. She raised her right hand and touched my left cheek. I could feel the warmth under her touch. I could feel her body was trembling as well, just like mine. But she seemed able to control it. She was the only girl that ever done this to me. Did she know what she did made the effect even stronger on me? Did she really know what was in my mind? Did she know my heart was beating strongly this moment?

"You could do anything, Edward." Her voice wasn't louder than a whisper. I was in the heaven.

"Bella…" Even her name was too beautiful to be called by my mouth. I couldn't say anything properly at this moment. I was drowned by those beautiful dark brown eyes that staring at my green eyes. It was magical. My heart was beating faster. What were all these feelings I had inside of me? What was happening to me?

"I don't know what to say" I really didn't know.

She pulled back her hand after a full minute silence. And I immediately felt the cold after she broke the connection.

Something inside of me was eager to feel her touch again.

But she just looked down.

"I… don't know what to say, either" She said. Like a few minutes ago, her voice wasn't louder than a whisper. I kept staring at her beautiful face. But she kept staring at her fingers on her lap.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for taking too long. The restroom was too crowded." A man's voice which I assumed was the voice of her friend that left earlier broke our silence.

I looked up at the man who was standing beside Bella. His skin was brown, and he had dark black hair. His body was full of muscles, yes, muscles. I tried to guess how old is he, but I couldn't find the answer.

He looked at me and then Bella; and that repeated a couple of times.

Bella finally looked up at him, and gave him warm smile which I assumed was the pure friendship smile.

"No problem, Jake. I'm… fine" She said.

"And who is this guy? You know him?" That guy - who I knew his name was Jake after Bella called him - looked at me like the real dad that didn't want his daughter to talk to strangers.

"Oh… uh, this is Edward, my school friend." She gestured me with her hand and gave me her little smile. I stood up and offered my hand to Jake.

"I'm Edward, Bella's classmate. Nice to meet you, Jake." I smiled at him and he caught my hand with his, and shook once. "Nice to meet you, too, Edward." He said without returning my smile.

What the hell was wrong with this guy? I didn't seem like stealing his daughter or something. Wait… or was he her boyfriend?

My eyes grew wide in realization. Did I just shake my hand with Bella's boyfriend? I felt something inside my heart. That feeling wasn't good. It was hurt. Like something broke it into pieces.

I cleared my throat to make the dryness gone away.

"Is this your boyfriend, Bella?" I asked her with a smile. Even if I tried to smile properly but it seemed I couldn't hide my hurt voice.

"What?" She almost yelled and her dark brown eyes were so wide.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

Bella said no at the same time with Jake when he said yes. I looked at both of them who were now staring at each other. I really was confused at this situation. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What? Jake, it's not even funny!" She said, still staring at him. She chuckled a bit.

"Bella, I'm not joking." He said, his face still serious.

I felt like I was the intruder right here right now. I wasn't supposed to hear their private conversation. I wasn't supposed to be here.

I cleared my throat and they both looked at me.

"I'm sorry I think I'll just see you guys around later. Have a nice game! And Bella… take care." I said the last sentence with all my effort to not giving in all the emotions I felt.

And with that, I left them.

xoxoxo

**Bella's POV**

_What the hell is wrong with Jake?  
>We never talked about something like this.<br>And I never ever thought about having this kind of conversation._

I looked at Edward's back when he left. My mind still couldn't process what just happened. And this was because of this guy who was standing beside me. This guy who just came into my life again after the whole eternity never shown up. What was wrong with Jake?

"Jake, this isn't funny. I don't like the way you're joking." I told him. My eyes never left his.

He took a deep breath before placing his hands on my shoulder, and talk to me like I was his fragile little sister.

"Bella, don't you understand? After all this time, you should've understood what's happening." He paused. "I like you, Bella. I like you more than a friend. I like you since the long time. And I still like you until this minute."

My eyes widen with the realization of what he just said. He never said those things. We just became friends since we were children. We were only friends. I never thought about having another relationship with him. I never wanted him to be _that way. _This was so wrong.

"Jake…" I sighed. "We are just friend, okay? No more, no less. I love you to be my friend. I never wanted you to be someone else other than a very best friend of mine. You are like my real brother who always there for me anytime, who always cheers me up when I need it, who always brings smile and laugh on my face. Maybe you are more than a friend to me; yes, you are like my brother, my older brother. So please don't make it difficult to change everything." I said. My eyes started to blur with the tears.

He cupped my cheeks and wiped away my tears.

"Bella, I know you're not ready yet to change this relationship. But I know, someday you will. And I'll be waiting for you until that day come. I promise."

I looked into his eyes. He meant it. There was pure affection and sincerity in it. I've never seen it before.

But no, this was all wrong. We couldn't be anything but friends.

"No, Jake. We won't have this conversation again. I prefer to lose someone who loves me than losing my very best friend." I looked into his eyes. His jaw tensed, but a few seconds later he seemed calmer.

He sighed and looked down.

"Okay then. I appreciate anything you decided. Although it's a bit hard for me." He gave me his smile. And I smiled back; feeling relieved to finally end this awkward conversation with him.

"But remember, Bella. My feelings for you will never stop. I'll be waiting for you, even though you tell me to not be." He said. And with that, the conversation ended.

xoxoxo

I arrived at home just a little before seven. My mom was making dinner and my dad was watching sport channel. I felt a bit tired after today's activities. Well, not activity actually… it was relaxing. I climbed up the stairs when my mom called me from the kitchen.

"Bella, honey… the dinner's gonna be ready in any minute."

"Okay mom… I'll just take a shower and change my clothes."

"Good. We'll be waiting."

I ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. It seemed nice to have the warm water. So I just turned on the heater and thank God it warmed already.

I slipped off my clothes and stood under the shower. The warm water felt so good after all I have done today.

I closed my eyes and my mind repeated today's events. I still could feel the grass under my skin when I sat down at the park. I still could feel the wind blew slowly and hit my face. I still could feel how hard it was to concentrate in making my music while my mind was thinking about Edward.

Edward… How could he do that? Turned up into my mind everytime he wanted. Filled out all my concentration with his gorgeous face and his velvety voice. How could he?

I've never ever felt something like this in my life before. I've never ever thought about someone like I've thought about Edward earlier. What did really happen to me? What was all that with Edward? I couldn't come up with the answer, yet.

I shook my head in desperation. Edward and these mysterious feelings inside of me were killing me now. What was worse than a curiosity?

That was right. Maybe I was just curious about Edward. Maybe I just wanted to know him more and to feel his music.

But no. That wasn't what I felt when he came up before me and sat right across of me inside the Bowling World. I felt something strange when I heard his voice. That voice never failed to bring butterflies in my stomach. I felt my heart beat faster each time he came closer. And I was trembling so badly whenever I close to him.

What did really happen to me? What was this strong feeling I have inside?

_HOLY SHIT!_

_Have I fallen in love with Edward?_

_Did I really fell in love with Edward?_

_OH MY GOD!_

_It's impossible!_

_Or it is possible?!_

I gasped and inhaled deeply. My eyes opened widely. That wasn't possible for me to fell in love with him this short time right? I meant, for someone to fall in love needed some time to _really _fell in love, right? And I only knew him for about a week, for God's sake!

Gosh... I couldn't process all of this.

I remembered how I was so brave touching his cheek. I didn't know where was that courage from… my body was so eager to touch him that very moment.

And I said, _you could do anything, Edward._

_What the heck was wrong with me?_

_Seriously Isabella Swan, is that what you said to the guy who you just met a week ago?_

_NO, he wasn't just an ordinary guy._

_HE WAS AN ANGEL!_

_That's right, he was an angel!_

_So can you blame me for falling in love with an angel?_

I groaned and reached my shampoo. Quickly rubbed my hair with the shampoo and washed it after it was done.

I stepped out from the shower and grabbed my towel; wrapping it over my body. I grabbed a hair dryer and turned it on.

I stared at the mirror. The girl before me was just an ordinary girl. I wasn't beautiful, I was nothing. Could I dare to fall in love with an angel?

Did I pass the limits with what I have done with Edward today? What did he think of me when I touched him? I couldn't read his expression when I touched him. It was so difficult to read him. All I remembered was he said, _'I don't know what to say'. _And I felt hurt inside. It was like someone just punched me in the heart. I felt… _rejected._

What should I do now?

I didn't want to change anything just yet. What I already had with Edward right now, the friendship was still growing slowly. I didn't want to break what I already had. Being Edward's friend was already a miracle for me. I meant, who the hell wasn't happy for being a friend with that gorgeous angel? I didn't want to ruin it. Not after I had it.

I should settle it up tomorrow.

I didn't want to lose Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__So what do you think will be happened next? I really need your thoughts… give me pretty please! *puppy eyes*  
>Love,<br>S_


End file.
